Zodiac Files
by Albafica des Poissons
Summary: Quand Saint Seiya rencontre X-Files... Les agents Seiya et Athéna se retrouvent mêlés à la plus étrange de toutes les affaires. Vous croyez tout connaître du Sanctuaire? Détrompez-vous!


Saison 1 – Episode 1

Bande son : Xandria : Nightfall /gGTAmmTiD_Y?list=PLxKHVMqMZqUR8NzlWJVwbWo-FCXpkJVB-

Logo de la série qui se révèle peu à peu

Sous sa mèche aux reflets mauves, Saori Scully, agent no 1 de la section « Affaires déviantes » faisait la moue. A travers le voile satiné de sa chevelure, elle fixait l'homme de l'autre côté de la vitre sans tain. Ses réticences à entrer en contact avec l'énergumène étaient nombreuses. Outre le fait qu'il semblait dialoguer avec lui-même, il lançait et relançait une pièce qui inévitablement retombait sur la tranche. Elle détourna le regard de la danse hypnotique du métal et reporta son attention sur Pandore.

Celle-ci regardait la scène d'un air satisfait :

\- Alors, il te plaît, ton nouvel équipier ?

\- Non, mais t'es sérieuse, là ? Tu as vu sa dégaine ? Il a l'air de sortir de l'asile ! En plus, tu sais très bien que je ne m'encombre jamais d'assistant. Cela met en retard, vomit sur les scènes de crime et finit toujours par se faire tuer.

Pandore eut un petit rire en se rapprochant de son agent. Elle posa délicatement une main sur son épaule, joua avec une mèche de cheveux mauves au parfum musqué. Elle grogna de plaisir à de doux souvenirs, sentant avec délices son corps se remémorer les sensations. Un mouvement léger des cheveux au creux de sa main lui fit abandonner sa transe et elle murmura :

\- Allons, ce n'est pas si terrible ! Et puis celui-là te sera peut-être utile. De plus, l'ordre ne vient pas de moi.

\- Tiens donc, sourit Scully, quelqu'un arriverait donc à obliger la grande Pandore à lui obéir ? La tigresse aurait-elle finalement trouvé un maître intéressant ? Si tel est le cas, j'aimerais le rencontrer.

L'agent frissonna quand la main de son vis-à-vis glissa le long de sa veste. Elle se sentit rougir quand les doigts s'aventurèrent sur sa cuisse, remontant lentement sa jupe.

« Ne rêve pas sans fermer les yeux, jolie fleur de soie. C'est beaucoup plus terre à terre que cela. Il s'agit de quelqu'un très influent et, qui plus est, arrose sans compter notre département de ses largesses sonores et trébuchantes », souffla Pandore à son oreille. La main de Saori s'abattit sur celle de sa patronne.

\- Pas ici, Pandore.

\- Dommage. Mais je te rappelle que tu n'as pas toujours dit ça.

Scully vira au cramoisi au clin d'oeil de sa patronne et sursauta quand des coups furent frappés sur la vitre. Un regard brun essayait de percer le verre traité. Un front humide zébré de mèches folles se cala sur le support.

"Hé, ho ! Y a quelqu'un ? Par les météores de Pégase, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Vous êtes des aliens, c'est ça ? A tentacules ou humanoïdes ? Ce n'est pas un problème, vous savez ! Je suis très tolérant. Totalement ouvert aux rapprochements entre espèces. Le mélange des différences, voilà ce qui fera avancer le monde. Venez me rencontrer, n'ayez pas peur. Même si mon aspect peut vous sembler bizarre. "

Saori leva les yeux vers le plafond sombre. Par tous les dieux, c'était un fou et elle allait devoir travailler avec lui ! A ses côtés, Pandore avait beaucoup de peine à rester sérieuse. Elle parvint néanmoins à articuler : « Scully, je te présente ton équipier. L'agent Seiya Mulder. »

Fondu enchaîné : gros plan des cheveux de Saori battant sur sa jupe moulante alors qu'elle avance dans un couloir blanc.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le regard brun dudit Seiya s'arrêta sur Athéna. Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement, donnant à sa physionomie l'apparence d'un lémurien saisi de stupeur. Fort heureusement, Scully se retint de frapper son front avec sa paume. Un simple facepalm ne suffirait pas de toute manière pour qualifier la niaiserie qui suintait du personnage.

Pandore virevoltait autour du candidat, lui expliquant ce qu'on attendait de lui. Dans le brouillard de son exaspération contenue, Saori percevait des mots : "aide... affaires étranges...votre expérience du paranormal serait certainement très utile..."blablabla... Vivement que cet idiot se prenne une balle perdue qu'elle puisse continuer seule.

Avant que la colère ne parvienne à rompre le barrage de son calme apparent et n'accorde à Athéna l'idée salvatrice de mettre un bon coup d'agrafeuse sur la tête de l'éberlué, elle tapa du poing sur la table. Le verre d'eau se renversa et son contenu se déversa tel un raz-de-marée vers la fameuse pièce qui restait ironiquement sur sa tranche.

Pandore jeta un regard interrogatif à son agent et avisant les yeux de Mulder qui avaient tendance une fois de plus à s'égarer dans son décolleté, elle conclut : "Bref, je vais vous laisser faire plus amplement connaissance. Votre première affaire vous attend, Monsieur Mulder."Elle glissa un bristol dans la main de Seiya, ne manquant pas de se pencher et d'offrir une vue imprenable sur son opulente poitrine. Elle quitta la pièce d'un ton digne, se réjouissant de la teinte vermillon des joues du nouveau-venu. Saori était décidément trop sérieuse. Même s'il ne servait à rien en mission, elle pourrait toujours trouver à s'amuser avec lui.

Ecran noir, bruit d'engrenages rouillés. Logo de la série Zodiac Files.

La lumière de l'après-midi filtrait à travers les panneaux des stores. Elle s'étalait en longues trainées dorées sur le sol de marbre bleu, lui donnant l'apparence d'un rivage chaleureux. Seul le tintement d'une cuiller d'argent dans une tasse se faisait entendre. Un souffle léger troubla un instant l'arôme de thé noir à la rose qui montait langoureusement de la fine porcelaine. Un sourire, des lèvres nacrées de rose pâle qui s'approchent du breuvage. Le calme. Le silence. Il semblait que rien ne pourrait troubler la quiétude reposante du lieu.

La tasse reprit sa place sur la table. L'individu soupira doucement en sentant l'aura de son lieutenant approcher. Il remit délicatement une mèche volage, s'attardant un instant à la contempler. Bleu turquoise. Il en aimait profondément la couleur. Bien sûr, il aurait pu teindre sa chevelure comme certains, cacher au monde sa différence, mais cela ne serait que tricherie par rapport à ce qu'il était. A ce que lui et les siens étaient.

Un coup fut frappé délicatement à la porte. Une voix troubla définitivement le silence : "Stella Maxima, pouvez-vous me recevoir ?"

Aphrodite abandonna sa contemplation et releva la tête vers la porte : "Entre, Camus."

Camus pénétra dans la pièce, protégé par cette froideur qui faisait à chaque fois frissonner son entourage. Certes, son visage semblait toujours fermé, impassible, mais cette dureté l'entourait. Elle sourdait de lui en souffle glacé. La température descendait toujours physiquement de quelques degrés lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce. Aphrodite commenca :

\- Alors ? As-tu trouvé ce que nous cherchions ?

\- Parfaitement. Elle est bien à l'abri dans mon laboratoire. Hyôga et Isaak s'attellent aux préparatifs pour que je puisse l'examiner. Mais...

\- Parce qu'il y a un mais, sourit le bleuté.

\- Elle est beaucoup plus abîmée que ce que nous avions prévu. Il nous faudra plus de temps."

Aphrodite ferma un instant les yeux, se perdant dans ses pensées. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le pommeau de sa canne. Il passa l'index sur les pétales de la rose, suivant leurs courbes et frissonna à l'épine empoisonnée qui se cachait au coeur de la fleur. Il murmura :

\- Le temps n'est pas un problème. Nous savions que cela ne serait pas rapide et que la machine serait endommagée. Fais au plus vite.

\- Il en sera fait comme vous le désirez, Stella Maxima.

\- Comment s'est déroulée la récupération ?

\- Un léger contretemps qui est maintenant au frais, répondit Camus en souriant. Il semble que Hadès n'apprécie guère notre avance.

\- Hadès n'apprécie pas grand-chose à part les cris de terreur, les flots de sang et sa puissance... Qu'il en prenne son parti. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser mener son dessein à exécution.

\- J'adhère à votre avis, mais certaines jeunes recrues ont peur de se mesurer à une divinité infernale.

\- Cela leur passera lorsqu'ils découvriront leur véritable potentiel. Les dieux sont morts lorsque nous avons été créés.

Camus frissonna au sourire conquérant qui passa sur le visage de son chef. Il était fortement convaincu de la justesse de leur cause, mais un ancien dieu déchu restait tout de même puissant.

Ancienne gravure représentant Hadès en majesté, une horde de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents à ses pieds. Note de script : la peur se lit sur le visage des prisonniers alors qu'un homme en armure sombre tend la main vers eux. Il semble que des filaments argentés sortent de ses doigts.

Alors là, Seyia Mulder était stupéfait ! Plus encore que lorsqu'il avait découvert sa nouvelle équipière aux cheveux mauves. S'il n'avait pas été enfermé dans une salle d'interrogatoire, il aurait sûrement pris ses jambes à son cou. Des cheveux mauves ! Par Sagittarius A, c'était une punk ! Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui propose à tout moment de se percer les oreilles, voire une autre partie de son anatomie, avec une épingle à nourrice. Le FBI était tombé bien bas. C'était le signe de la déchéance de l'humanité, il en était sûr. Dans peu de temps, elle se fracasserait contre le mur de ses certitudes. Et lui, serait là pour la regarder mourir. Et lorsqu'elle tendrait vers lui sa main suppliante, il la regarderait droit dans les yeux et lui assénerait : "Je te l'avais dit, Humanité, la vérité n'est nulle part. J'ai essayé de t'avertir, mais tu m'as pris pour un fou". Peut-être même qu'il s'en irait en ricanant, sans un regard pour cette chienne qui maintenant avait besoin de sa clairvoyance. Ou alors un rire démoniaque ? C'était bien, non, un rire démoniaque ? Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse. Un tel moment ne devait pas être vécu à la légère. Tout le monde a droit à son moment de gloire.

Une morsure glacée le ramena à la réalité. Il frotta sa joue qu'il venait de cogner contre l'immense bloc de glace. Encore un peu ébahi par ce réveil brutal, il se releva lentement et recula de quelques pas pour bien saisir l'ampleur de la scène. Comme un décor de théâtre d'une pièce antique, le Musée national archéologique d'Athènes zébrait le champ de vision de ses colonnes ioniennes. En d'autres temps, Seiya aurait aimé promener dans ses allées riches d'histoire, s'arrêter devant le masque d'Agamemnon, contempler les détails des fresques de Théra. Mais là, ... sa curiosité des choses du passé se heurtait à une réalité froide et glaciale qui prenait les traits d'un immense bloc de glace.

Il s'épongea le front. Quelle température pouvait-il faire ? 30 ou 35 degrés sûrement. Et ce bloc de glace ne semblait pas vouloir fondre. D'après la police grecque, l'iceberg avait été découvert vers 4h du matin par des étudiants plus imbibés de raki qu'il ne le serait jamais dans sa vie entière. Les gamins avaient cru bon d'entreprendre de taillader le glaçon géant pour obtenir de quoi rafraîchir leurs boissons, mais s'étaient heurté à la solidité frigide. Assoifés et dépités, ils avaient finalement appelé l'officier de garde qui n'avait pu que constater le spectacle : un immense bloc de glace recelant un corps.

Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. On avait enfermé quelqu'un dans un cercueil de glace. La question de savoir si cette personne était vivante durant l'opération ne se posait pas. Le bras tendu et l'air éberlué de l'homme attestaient de ses dernières minutes de vie. Congelé vivant. Seiya secoua la tête : quelle fin horrible.

Ce fut lors d'un de ses mouvements qu'il le remarqua. C'était discret, visible uniquement selon un certain angle. Il se rapprocha du bloc, ne lâchant pas du regard ce qu'il avait vu apparaître dans la glace. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Parce que s'il se tenait là, juste à quelques dizaines de centimètres du côté du bloc, le symbole était inratable : un zodiaque aussi grand que sa paume était sculpté dans la glace. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine et cette fois, la fraîcheur du cercueil de glace n'y était pour rien. Ce zodiaque, il ne l'avait que trop vu. Il avait passé des heures à l'examiner, à passer les doigts sur sa trace dans le mur lorsque sa soeur avait disparu. Seika, chère Seika, serait-il possible ? Aurais-je enfin trouvé une trace de tes ravisseurs ?

Il fit signe à l'équipe d'experts afin qu'ils photographient le dessin. Une vibration au fond de sa poche-revolver le fit sursauter. Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son portable. C'est avec une main tremblante qu'il prit l'appel.

\- Mulder.

\- Ah, enfin ! T'es pas un rapide, toi !

\- La situation est pour le moins étrange et j'essaie de comprendre.

\- Et bien, j'ai plus étrange encore. Si monsieur le lunatique pouvait ramener ses fesses au poste de surveillance du musée, on pourrait peut-être avancer dans l'enquête.

\- Athéna, je...

Le vide n'écouta pas la fin de sa phrase.

Générique de fin : reprise du thème de la série sur fond d'images prises dans l'épisode. Terminer avec le logo et Athéna Scully disant : Stay tuned on this fanfic for more Zodiac Files.


End file.
